Luka Wryren
Luka Wryren was born on April 19, 1984. As a chick, he was incredibly smart and cute. Now he is incredibly smart and not-as-cute. He is a Mwa Mwa penguin, and like all, speaks like a baby and acts immature. History Luka was a prodigy throughout his life, but people only cared in his wee years. This is because after he turned 3, they expected him to speak normally. Thinking that his bad pronunciation of words and love of candy was the cause of his smartness, he didn't drop the act. His parents, relatives, teachers, and friends tried to get him to drop the act, but he refused. Later on, he became more and more unpopular. His teachers gave him good grades, but thought of him as insane. His inventions, although very good, weren't allowed to be patented. When every college denied him entrance, he finally snapped, and built a giant destructo-machine and imploded a few buildings. Fortunately no one was in them, but it cost the city a lot of money. The destructo-machine quickly ran out of battery, and Luka was awesstwed, err, arrested. He was found guilty in court and sentenced to be in jail for life. In the jail, he became more and more insane and Mwa mwa-ish. Mectrixctic liked this, and went to the prison and freed Luka (as well as most of the other criminals). Luka thought Mectrixctic was really cool, so they decided to form a crime duo. This was successful, but Mectrixctic and Luka had their differences, so they chose to go their separate ways. However, luka was still "very wanted", and had trouble hiding. He went back to Mectrixctic and begged to be with her again. However, he learns that she already has another crime partner- Jake Gastby. Luka suggess that they make a trio, to which Mecrixctic obliges to, and thus Mectrixctic's Army was born. Life in Mectrixctic's Army Luka usually makes the weapons for the army, and devises crime sprees and attacks. He is the second in command of the military of the army, after Squishor. Weapons include, things which blow things up, chemicals similar to ditto, and other stuff. Luka is close to Jake and Sally. Personality, skills, & interests Luka is very smart, crazy, and babyish. He cries a lot when he doesn't get his way, then usually resorts to violence. He is good at math, physics, and biology, and working with machines. Luka gets along with other Mwa maws, petguins, twiguins, and PLVP vampenguins. Luka likes candy, especially gummy or fruity ones. He also likes ice cream, pizza, and potatoe chips, but being the genius he is, he knows that he has to get the right amount of proteins, fiber, and vitamins. He does this by telling his butler to feed him by regurgitating into his mouth (says he, "I wain't chewing".) Trivia *He idolizes G, even though he is evil and G is good. *He also idolizes Mectrixctic, even though she treats him poorly. *He is sometimes rude to people with less power than him. *Bellina has a crush on Luka. *Amigopen thinks that he is a "She." Weird... Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins